


Freakshow

by inkspilt (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, circus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkspilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad with titles and descriptions~</p><p>Anywayyy, </p><p> </p><p>The amazing circus is in town, and Half-Blood Heights has an intruder on their yearly visit to New York City, Jupiter's Romans. The paparazzi takes advantage of this rivalry and to stop the spreading rumors, the ring master of Half-Blood Heights declares a combined circus, both combining their acts into one, long, amazing show. The director of Jupiter's Romans has no objections, but some of the crew on both sets have some tension. And tension can be dangerous.</p><p>[yeah, just a lot of ships sinking and then coming back and blah blah blah just read it :P everything will work out in the end (hopefully)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freakshow

**Author's Note:**

> errrrr, yeah.

Jason Grace definitely wasn't happy.

How could their director go for something like this? His father would be furious! His step mother would be angry, too, and that'd only infuriate the eldest Grace further. They'd get angry at him, even though he most certainly did not sign up for this.

Being the acrobat he is, he should've been able to be flexible enough with his schedule to fit in learning the acts of the other circus, since Jupiter's Romans were just busting in there and - as Jason liked to call it - stealing the show. Well, part of it. The ringmaster's were both sitting back, because niether of them were allowed to be in the circus that night due to "competitive attitude" because this was a "team effort" to show people that they can cooperate and be "friendly" with one another. A substitute came in instead, and would be navigating and directing some of the acts.

So, yeah. He was very upset.

It didn't surprise Jason when someone called him out on his sour attiude. It really didn't surprise him when that person was Reyna, who was an animal trainer for Jupiter's Romans. She was also like a leader to them, helping them learn their acts and making sure everyone stayed in check and kept a good attitude. Even then, while she was inside Half-Blood Heights' practice tent, she helped everyone out and took over almost immediately.

"What is your problem, Grace?" She asked angrily after he stumbled a third time that hour.

"This /place/ is my problem, Reyna!" Jason hissed angrily.

Reyna scowled. "Listen, I know you're not very happy with this, and I can't say I'm delighted either, but you can at least be decent. They're okay people, you know that? Oh wait, you don't, because you're too busy being an arrogant prick." She patted his shoulder. "It's just one show," She said quietly.

"Two," He corrected. "The kiddie show and then the adult show."

"You make it sound like we're strippers," A new voice said, and Jason whipped around so fast that Reyna later swore she thought he got whiplash. A boy with dark black hair and the brightest sea green eyes Jason had ever seen was standing there with a small smirk on his face, his eyes full of amusement. He was wearing tight pants and no shirt, sweat glistening on his bare chest.

"Excuse me?" Jason asked, and he heard Reyna laugh. 

"'The adult show,' you're making it sound like we're gonna strip or something," The boy explained slowly. Jason felt his face burn from both the thought of this guy stripping and the thought of him stripping, then the thought of them stripping each other, and then doing it in front of people...And then he realized that the guy was talking to him like he was a five year old. 

"I, no, you...uh, I didn't mean to..." Jason said, the blush on his cheeks increasing. 

"Hi," The boy said, stretching forward his arm. All Jason could really see was the muscles moving underneath the tanned skin. 

Luckily, Jason didn't need to answer because Reyna took the boy's hand and shook it. "Reyna Ramirez. And that's Jason Grace." She jerked her head back to Jason, who was just staring at the guy.

"Jason, huh? Cute. Anyway, I'm Percy Jackson, the next Houdini!" He did a flourish of his arms, a bright smile on his face. 

"Houdini?" Jason asked, suddenly gaining use of his tongue.

"Houdini." Percy confirmed with a grin. "You know his Chinese Water Cell thingy trick?" Jason nodded. "Well, I've mastered that shit." Percy said proudly. "And the Milk Can trick, I got that under my belt too," He bit his lip, looking Jason over once. "Same place I want you,"

"Excuse me?!" Jason said, his heart almost failing.

"I said, 'there's some places I wanna show you.' What'd you hear?" Percy's brows were pulled close together, head tilted to the side.

"Nothing," Jason shook his head. "Reyna, I'm gonna take a break, the heat is getting to me." Reyna nodded with a knowing smirk and went back to her dogs, a silver grey and a golden blonde greyhound, both standing on their hind legs waiting for instructions.


End file.
